


Home Alone!!

by kyloren_bensolo01



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloren_bensolo01/pseuds/kyloren_bensolo01
Summary: In a home alone star wars au Han and Leia are more than ready to get away to Naboo for the holidays to visit Lando. But they soon realize they have forgotten something.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2





	1. Packing for the Trip

It was chaos at the Solo-Skywalker-Organa homestead on Tatoonie.

It was Christmas, the holidays and they were all going to visit Lando and his wife on Naboo. The homestead was decorated with lights and tinsel. "Oh my such madness," cried C3PO as he was shoved by several of the kids and adults running around to pack their stuff.

"Hello excuse me can anyone direct me to Leia, Han, or whoever else lives here? Someone, anyone??"  
Sheev Palpatine, dressed in his blue robes, stood in the entrance of the homestead watching all the kids run around. He was amazed but not suprised at all the chaos.  
"Excuse me you, with the red hair. Hey, little guy-" "Hey- hey wookie over here!" But no one heard him. Frustrated, he sighed.

Leia was in her room dressed in her white dress talking on the comm link with her friend Mon Mothma. "Oh it's just crazy here. My brother Luke and his family just got in. When are you and your family leaving?? Oh tomorrow?"  
A young boy with curly black hair wearing a white shirt, pants with a red stripe on them, and blue vest burst into his mother's room.

"Mom, mom, Uncle Luke's not me watch a holo-show but he's letting the big kids. Why can't I?"

Leia turned her head to see the disgruntled youngster.  
"Not now Ben, I'm on the phone." Leia resumed her conversation.  
"When you guys get back?"  
Ben walked up closer to his mother. "But it's not even rated Mature! He's just being jerk!"

Leia once again paused her conversation to talk to Ben, sighing in annoyance.  
"Ben honey, if Uncle Luke says no than it must be really bad!!"  
She once again resumed her conversation. "Yes chewie and all the droids are coming."

Ben jumped on the bed and began looking in his mother's luggage.  
"Ben I am still on the comm link get off that right now," Leia said.  
"Hang up that comm link and make me why don't you??"  
Leia rolled her eyes, not believing Ben's behavior.

Just than her husband Han walked in.  
"Hey did you by any chance pick up my smuggling supplies? I mean while we are there-"

"Oh Han even if I wanted to I didn't have time."

"But what am I supposed to do for a week?"

"Just play dejarik with Chewie and Lando and just relax for once!!! I think you'll survive a week without your smuggling."

"Dad no one ever lets me do anything!!"

"If you need something to do pick up those toy tie fighters and Darth Vader action figures, Aunt Mara almost stepped on one and broke her neck."

"He was in the falcon playing with the thermal detonators and the glue again," Leia added. Ben tried to motion for her to be quiet unsuccessfully.

Han put his hands on his hips. "Didn't we talk about this?"

"Did I explode the joint? I don't think so. I was making ornaments out of the detonators."

"Not my new ones?"

"I can't make them out of the old ones, they are nothing but shells."

"Han," Leia said, motioning for him to take Ben out of the room.

"Ben, come on out," Han said picking up his son and carrying him out of the room. Aunt Mara walked into the room. "Hey guys did you pick up the power converters for Luke?"

Han placed Ben in Mara's arms. "Here's your power converter," he said to her.

"Oh my you are getting heavy," she said. "Now be a good little jedi and pack your suitcase," she said as she put him down.

" _Pack_ my _suitcase_ ," Ben cried out, standing frozen in horror. BB8 and R2 beeped at each other in amusement.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the front of the homestead there was still plenty of chaos. "Where's the shampoo,"Jessika asked.

"How am I supposed to know I don't live here," Snap responded. Chewie growled with agreement.

"I can't believe that in a homestead with this many people and a wookie there is no shampoo," Jessika said. She walked past Palpatine. "Pardon me, but are your parents here," he asked her.

"Yes but they don't leave here," she said to him.

"Jessika, did you order the pizza?" Jannah asked as she walked over.

"No I think Armitage did."

"Excuse me, miss are your parents here," Palpatine asked Jannah.

"My parents live on Naboo," she replied to him before walking away. Finn came walking by next.

"Hi," he said to Finn.

"Hi," Finn said back.

"Are your parents here? Do they live here??"

"No," Finn said before walking away.

Bb8 and R2D2 both rolled by without giving Palpatine a second glance.

"Why should they?? All kids, no parents. Leia's brother probably opened a fancy Jedi school," Palpatine chuckled to himself.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But Poe, I don't know how to pack a suitcase. I've never done this in my whole entire life," Ben begged to his older brother in his room.

"Tough," Poe said, as he finished his packing and walked out of his room with his suitcase.

"But that's what Kaydal said."

"Ok, what did I say!?" Kaydal said as she walked over.

"You said tough. Dummy here was whining about his suitcase," Poe said.

"Well what was I supposed to do. Shake his hand and say Congrats Ben you are an idiot?!?"

"Hey I'm not an idiot!"

"Ben, you are completely helpless!! Everyone here has to do everything for you! At this rate you will never be a Jedi knight!!"

"She's completely right," added Poe.

"But it's not my fault I'm a lot smaller than you I'm only a Jedi youngling I don't know how to pack a suitcase."

"Well I hope you didn't just pack crap," Rose said to Poe, as she walked by.

"Shut up Rose," Poe said.

"Do you know what I should pack," Ben asked Rose.

"Armitage told you bathna brain, water and towels," Poe added.

Rose turned to Ben. "Listen Ben, what are you so worried about. You know mom's just gonna pack it all for you. You are what the Gugans in Naboo call "Yousa incomptantsa."

"Wait _what??!_ "

"Bombs away," Poe cried, throwing his suitcase, which ended up landing at Palpatine's boots. Palpatine just looked at him.

Rose turned back to look at Ben "Oh and P.S. you have to sleep on the pull out bed with Snap. If he has blue milk, he's gonna wet the bed," Rose finished before leaving. Ben was so fed up.

"THIS HOMESTEAD IS SO FULL OF PEOPLE IT MAKES ME SICK. WHEN I GROW UP TURN TO THE DARK SIDE AND GET MARRIED IM LIVING ALONE. YOU GUYS HEAR ME? I AM LIVING ALONE!! I AM LIVING ALONE!!!" Ben stomped as he said those last words. Palpatine was most impressed by this young man's anger.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Beaumont and Armitage were both in his room. Saculus Crumb hung from the ceiling and laughed at them endlessly.

Beaumont looked to Armitage who was packing up the remainder of his stuff. "Who's going to feed him while we are gone?"

"Oh he's already had a load bugs he should be good for the next week."

"Hey is it true that naboo handmaidens don't shave their pits?"

"Some don't," responded Beaumont.

"Don't they have nude beaches," he asked.

"Not in the winter it gets cold on that planet," Beaumont said.

Armitage sighed in disappointment. In walked Ben.

"Armitage??"

Armitage whipped around. "Don't you know how to knock scum??"

"Can I please sleep in your room? I don't wanna sleep on the pullout bed with Snap.

"I wouldn't let you sleep in my room if you were growing on my ass!!" Ben flinched at his brother's unkind words!!!

Just then, they heard a noise outside. "Hey check it out it's scavenger Rey." All three boys ran to the window. Outside was a young girl with a big staff in her hand. She wore raggy clothes and three buns and collected all of the garbage that had been thrown on the ground. She put what she picked up in a garbage can.

"Who's she," asked Beaumont.

"Ever heard of the desert staff slayer??"

"Nope."

"That's her. She murdered her parents and a few other scavengers back in Jakku. With that very staff in her hands. She's been hiding out on this planet ever since."

"If she's the staff slayer why don't the Jedi arrest her?"

Armitage shrugged. "Not enough evidence. They never found the bodies. But everyone around here knows she did it!! And it's only a matter of time. Before she does it again!!" Ben's heart quickened.

Rey picked up all the garbage and then dragged her trashcan towards another pile.

"What's she doing now??"

"She walks up and down all around the homesteads at night, picking up all the trash. No one knows what she does with it."

"Maybe she's just trying to be nice," suggested Beaumont.

Armitage shook his head. "No way. There's a big sand pit near the trash heap. That where she keeps her victims. The sand, turns the bodies into mummies!"

"Woah scary," said Beaumont.

"Mummies," muttered Ben. Just than, she turned her head to look at all three of them. All of them screamed and then struggled to close the blinds of the house. Rey watched them with an unblinking eye before returning to her scavenging.

"Whew, that was close," Ben said.

"As soon as I get something on that scavenger scum I'm turning her in to the troopers," Armitage said.

Armitage turned to Ben. "You!! If you don't get out out of my room right now I'm going to nail you to Rey's front door and then knock on it!! LEAVE!!!!" Ben did as he was told. Armitage laughed and shook his head.

"He has the guts of those blue butterflies he used to play with."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile the pizza speeder came flying, crashing into one of the angel statue's that used to belong to Padme.

"Opsie," said Jar Jar. He got out to pick it up before anyone could notice. Then, after he got up after falling he made his way to the front door with the pizzas.

"How are you youngsters doing huh?" Both Qui'ra and Snap were staring at Palpatine without talking. "Lot's of excitement around here huh? Going on vacation? Where are you going? Kid, where are you doing?" Just than there was a knock on the door. Palpatine playfully jumped at the kids before going to answer the door. In walked Jar Jar, trying to balance all the pizza boxes. "Woah," he exclaimed as he almost slipped. He turned to Palpatine. "Yousa need to give me 122.50 credits."

"That's not mine I don't live here," Palpatine said.

"Okeday. Yousa just around for the holidays?"

Palpatine, with his charming smile said, "You know? I guess you could put it like that."

"Hey guys, Pizza's here," Luke said. He walked up to Jar Jar and took the pizza's away. He levitated it with the force.

"Yousa in big doo-doo. Yousa owe me 112.50 credits," Jar Jar said to Luke. "Oh don't worry it's my sister's house she'll take care of it," Luke said as he carried away the pizzas.

"Oh hey listen," Palpatine began but Luke was already gone. Han came over just then. "Hi there," Palpatine said to Han. He shook his hand.

"Are you living here with Leia right now?"

"Yes we are the ones in charge here."

"Oh that's good cause someone owesa me 122.50," Jar Jar cut in.

"My name is Senator Palpatine. I work with your wife. Can I please have a word with you?"

"Oh hi Palpatine. Am I in trouble or something? To what do I owe this visit to?"

"Oh no it's nothing like that. Nothing at all. It's just it's Christmas time and that there have been a lot of robberies and break ins by both darksiders and bounty hunters and me and my security team are just checking in with all my friends and co workers to see if they've taken the right precautions that's all."

"Oh well we have the basic security measures anyone can have. We have scanners, force locks, and automatic timers for our lights."

"Wow that's excellent," Palpatine said.

"Hey can I offer you some blue milk?"

"Come on dad let's eat," Armitage said. Han followed his son into the kitchen.

"Blue milk?!?! Uh listen when are you leaving-" once again everyone walked away before he could finish.

Ben walked into the kitchen to see the rest of his crazy family eating. He almost tripped over BB8. "Hey watch it," he said. It even seemed that the droids were out to get him.

Chewie growled in wookie as he ate his pizza. Ben nearly tripped walking by him. Even Chewie was out to get him.

"What time do we have to get up," Snap asked Luke.

"Early. We are leaving as soon as the two suns rise up," Luke said. Ben walked around everyone to get to the pizzas.

"Everyone please finish the blue and green milk I want to be able to throw it away," Leia said.

Ben looked around at the pizzas and was dismayed to find that there were no dairy free pizzas, as he was lactose intolerant.

"Did anyone order me a dairy free cheese," he said.

"Oh yeah we did," Armitage told him with a smirk. "But if you want it, someone's gonna have to barf it all up, cause it's gone!!"

Ben looked at his brother in horror.

"Snap, go easy on the blue milk," Aunt Mara said to his cousin, who had just chugged almost a full cup of blue milk. Ben cringed. Just than Armitage began to double over.

"Ben, Ben, get a plate," he cried as he pretended to throw up.

That is when the anger and rage swirling in Ben finally erupted. Yelling he pushed Armitage into the counter. He caused both the blue milk and the green milk to be knocked down everywhere. It spilled on the pizza and the table and the floor. R2 slipped and ran into the trashcan.

"Tickets," Han cried. He and Chewie swooped it to try and not let the milk ruin them, knocking BB8 into the wall. He didn't notice that one of them had fallen in the garbage can. Snap was also pushed into the wall by Aunt Mara's chair when she too swooped into help.

"Ben Solo, what is the matter with you," Leia cried as she separated him from Armitage.

"He started it!! He hate my pizza on purpose!! He _knows_ I can't have normal diary!!"

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU LITTLE DARKSIDER," Luke cried.

Ben stopped to see all of his family staring at him with dismay and disgust. Even R2 and BB8 beeped in disapproval. Uncle Luke most of all. Armitage looked very happy with himself. The blue and green milk had spilled everywhere.

"Ben, get downstairs," Leia said after a moment of silence.

" _Why??_ "

"Ben you are SUCH a virus," Poe said.

"Shut up Poe," Ben said.

"Ben, get downstairs right now," Han said. Leia and Ben walked out of the kitchen together.

"Your brother is such a pain," Jessika said to Rose and Kaydal.

"Dear oh dear," C3PO said, as he had gotten his fair share of milk spilled on him. R2 bleeped in agreement but with other choice words.

"Why does everyone always treat me like bounty hunter scum," Ben cried as Leia dragged him away from the kitchen. Leia noticed Jar Jar waiting for his money. "Oh hey I'm sorry it's just crazy around here."

She didn't however notice Palpatine inspecting all of their stuff.

She handed Jar Jar the credits he needed plus a tip. "Hey why didn't you bring more dairy free pizza," Ben said to him. Leia glared at Ben.

"Nicsa tip. Yousa have a good day, okeday," Jar Jar said before leaving. Palpatine walked on over. "Having a reunion or something?" Palpatine winked at and smiled at Ben with his rotting teeth.

Ben was disgusted. Why couldn't he clean his teeth??

"Oh Senator Palpatine hi. Han told me you were here. No, this is my brother and his family, they just flew in from Endor. My husband's friend Lando moved to naboo and his children Jannah and Finn have been staying with us to finish out the school year. Lando is giving us all this trip to naboo so we can all be together for the holidays."

"You are taking a trip to naboo? How wonderful. You deserve it for all of your hard work," Palpatine said. Ben squirmed in Leia's arm.

"Hey I'm sorry sir. I'll be right back. This one is a little out of sorts," she said to him. She walked away with Ben.

"Oh don't worry about me Leia I spoke to Han. And don't worry about your homestead. It's in good hands."

Leia took Ben down to where all the bedrooms were.

"There are people, droids and a wookie here and you are the only one who has to make trouble."

"I'm the only one getting dumped on. Ever since Uncle Luke walked in on me that one night he has never trusted me."

"Ben you are the one who is acting up now get downstairs. Uncle Luke is right to be worried about you tapping into the darkside."

"But I am downstairs dummy."

Leia opened up the door next to where she was standing. Ben gasped. "The room next to our carbon freezing chamber?"

"GO!!"

"But it's scary down there."

"Oh don't be a baby Snap will be down in a few."

"But I don't wanna sleep with Snap. Everyone knows about him. He'll wet the bed, he'll pee all over me I know it."

"Ok, fine, we'll put him somewhere else."

Ben's lip quivered. "Mom I'm- I'm sorry."

"It's too late for you, get downstairs."

Ben stomped through the door and turned around.

"Everyone in this family hates me. You are all a bunch of pathetic light-siders!!"

"Well maybe you should ask the Force for a new family."

"Well I want to be a dark-sider now. I don't want a new family because darksiders don't want families. Dark-siders like me think families suck!!"

"Just stay downstairs I don't want to see you for the rest of the night. This family does not have any place for another dark-sider!!"

"I don't want to see you again for the rest of my whole life. I don't want to see anyone else in this family either."

Tears poured down Leia's cheeks. "Ben, I hope you don't mean that. Please tell me you didn't. I think you would be very sad if you woke up tomorrow and you didn't have a family."

"No I wouldn't. I'd finally be able to embrace my full powers."

"Say it again, Ben. Maybe it will happen. You'll find as your grandfather did that the dark side is very lonely."

"I hope I never see any of you jerks again." Ben stomped off and Leia shut the door with tears still in her eyes. 

Ben settled into his bed, put on his white jammies, and lay down to go to sleep. He heard them all laughing and having fun without him. Even the droids and Chewie.

Before he fell asleep he made one last wish: _I wish they would all just go away and become one with the force._


	2. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Solo-Skywalker-Organa family leaves without forgetting anything. Or did they??

There was a sand storm that night. The sand blew all around the Skywalker family homestead as everyone slept that night, small grains spraying all over the house. At some point during the night, the power generators were knocked out.

Soon the morning came.

The shuttle driver knocked on the door while his friend picked up the angel statue from naboo that had been knocked over once again.

"Where are they," his friend cried as he struggled to lift the statue. 

"I don't know, they said early," he replied. He continued to knock on the door. 

Leia stirred as she heard the knocking on the door. She sleepily reached for the holo clock and was startled to see the time. The power must have gone out last night so that's why her alarm hadn't gone off.

"HAN," she screamed. They both lept out of bed and looked at each other.

"WE SLEPT IN!!!!!"

The whole family woke up and raced around, putting all their luggage in the front. It was choas they all tripped over each other in trying to get ready. BB8 and R2 decided it was best to stay out of the way as they had been tripped over several times. The two pilots were helping to load up the first round of the luggage.

Meanwhile the neighbor kid, young Jacen wondered over. He wore all black and had long hair, much like Ben. "Hi I'm Jacen and I live in the homestead next door." He didn't seem to notice that they weren't really paying attention and just continued to talk. "Are you guys going out of planet? I'm going to scarif with my family. Well first we are stopping by Hosian to pick up my grandma. I heard the Solo-Skywalker-Organas are going to Naboo. Is it cold there? How fast do these speeders go??"

The pilot found this youngster to be very annoying. "Gee kid I don't know now beat it!"

Inside the family continued to race around.

"Will these madness ever end," C3PO cried.

"Jessika, do a head count," Leia said as she raced to finish up her hair.

She turned to Han. "Where are the credits and tickets??"

"I put em in the microwave to dry them off."

Jacen meanwhile was continuing to bother the pilots. "What type of shuttles are these??? What planet are you guys from?"

The very annoying pilot turned to the kid. "Look kid I told you before don't bother me now beat it!!"

Jessikia lead all of the kids outside where the shuttles were waiting to take them to the main transport place. All of them were talking over each other, excited to leave the planet.

"Ok everybody line up," she said. All of the kids did. Jacen meanwhile was looking through their stuff. He picked up one of their blasters and pretended to shoot it.

"One...two....three.....four...." she began to count heads.

"Two, nintey three, tweleve," Armitage said.

"Don't be a moron," Jessikia said.

"Five....six.....seven...eight......nine........." She tapped Jacen's head, thinking he was Ben because he had his back to her.

"Ten. Ok that's everybody. Half in this transport half in the other one." All of them got in. The droids and chewbacca followed them. "Finally we are leaving," C3PO said. BB8 and R2 beeped in agreement. They were also glad that Ben wasn't giving them any more problems.

Jacen walked away.

"Have a great trip. Bring me back something from the Queen," said Jacen, although no one could hear him.

"There's no way on each we are going to make the transport, it leaves in less an hour," Luke said to Han as the adults exited the homestead, locking it up.

"Think positive," Han said.

"You be positive I'll be realistic."

All of them climbed in the shuttles. One of the farm droids came forward to Leia as she was getting in. "Excuse me mistress. I just wanted to say that the power is fix but the communications are jammed and it will take a couple of days to get them back up again."

"Ok thanks," Leia said, not paying attention like she should have been. "Jessika," Leia cried, turning her head. "Did you do a head count?"

She nodded with a smile. "Eleven including me. Four adults, three droids, two pilots and a partridge in a pear tree." Leia sighed in relief in her seat. "We'll lets go."

They flew to the main port, flying fast to make up for lost time. There the drivers dropped them off to get onto their main transport, which was getting ready to leave. The family ran aboard, taking all the seats that they had available.

"Would you like some food and drink," one of the attendants asked them.  
"Well it's free right," Luke responded as he sat down.

"We made it," Han said, looking at his wife as they both sat down. The transport was getting ready to take off. Leia looked back at him. She couldn't let herself relax for some reason.

"Hope we didn't forget anything."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Young Ben stepped out of the basement, his hair messy from being asleep. He went to the bathroom. Then he went to the kitchen. He was shocked that it was so quiet in the homestead, something that almost never happened. He turned on a holoshow for a little bit.

After a few minutes passed with more silence Ben began to get a weird feeling.

"Mom??"

There was no answer.

Ben turned off the holo show.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that very moment, the transport ship made the jump to light speed.

The droids began to give the passengers food and drink.

Luke looked at his glass. "Is that real crystal?? From illium?? I think it is."

"So," Mara responded.

"Put it in your purse," he exclaimed, shoving it in.

"I can't do that," Mara said, surprised at his rash actions. .

"Put it in your purse." Just than the droid came back. "oh uh fill her up please."

"Don't you feel bad that we couldn't all sit together," Leia asked Han.

"The kids are fine. The only flying I did was on the family land speeder on Corellia, not to Naboo. The kids are ok. they are having the time of their lives."

Leia smiled before beginning her meal with her wine.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben began to walk around the empty homestead and slowly began to realize that there was no one there. He went upstairs, checking all their rooms. Everything was thrown everything. No one was home.

"Hello anybody?? Mom?? Dad?? Rose?? Kaydel?? Where are you guys??" 

Armitage?? Poe?? Beaumont?? Aunt Mara??? Uncle Luke?? Uncle Luke, this had better not be one of your pranks."

Ben walked into the carbon freezing chamber. Everything about that room seemed rather spooky.

"Uncle Luke, is this a joke???"

He started at the carbon freezing chamber until he imanged it coming on life on his own to freeze him into carbon, than he fled. Ben ran out the front door of the homestead still in his white pajamas and to where both the falcon and the nubian.

Ben stopped in horror. "Oh no, their ships are here. They didn't leave for naboo!!" Wide eyed, Ben ran back inside of the homestead, his heart pounding.

He didn't know what to think of this surprising turn of events. His head spun around. Just than, he remembered his wish from last night.

"I made my family become one with the force," he exclaimed, in shock.

All the things that they had said to him ran through his head. A smile slowly began to spread across his face.

"Ben, you are completely helpless."

"You know Ben, you are what the gugans call yousa imcomptansa."

"Ben, I'm going to feed you to sactulus crumb!!"

"Look what you did you little darksider!!

Ben began to smile, feeling the darkside run through him. 

"I made my family become one with the force."

Ben had never been more happy in his life. He changed into all black and stole his sister Kaydel's eyeliner and hair curler. He gave himself a full makeover. He even managed to find a black cape lying around. He ran around, jumping on the beds and throwing furniture everything. He was finally free!!! 

He went into Armitage's room first. "This is awesome," he said to himself. He picked up a magazine with twiliks on the cover and threw it down only seconds later. "No clothes on anybody, it's sicking." He looked up.

"Armitage I'm going through all your junk better come out and pound me!!" Even if he was here, no one could stop a darksider.

He saw a picture of a really fat girl. "Armitage your girlfriend-woof," Ben said, throwing the photo down. He noticed Armitage's blaster and got a good idea.

He lined up all the old family y and x wing toys in the middle of the foyer and using the blaster he shot down every single out of them.

"Die rebel scum," he said.

When he was done with that, he then pigged out on all the desserts, making a giant desert cassorle. He left a huge mess in the kitchen. He turned on the holoshow that uncle luke woudln't let him watch, Angels With The Darkside. It was a movie about bounty hunters and gangsters.

There was one man, a mandolarian sitting at a desk when a rodian came knocking at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Its me, Greedo. I got the stuff."

"Leave it on the doorstep and get the hell out of here."

"Alright, boba, but what about my credits?"

"What credits?"

"Jango said you had some dough for me."

"Is that a fact? How about do I owe you?"

"Jango said fifteen percent."

'Too bad Janjo ain't in charge no more."

"What do you mean?!?"

"He's upstairs taking a bath. He'll call you when he gets out. Tell tell me what i'm going to give you Greedo? I'm going to give you to the count of ten to get your ugly green no good butt out my door before I pump your rodian guts full of blaster bolts!!!"

"Aright boba, i'm sorry, I'm going!!!"

"One....two.....TEN!!!!!!!!"

Boba Fett repeatly shot Greedo, even when he fell to the ground. He kept shooting even after that. Ben was horrified by what he was seeing and covered his eyes.

Greedo's lifeless body lay there smoking for all the blaster bolts. "Keep the change, you filthy scum."

Ben turned it off, wide eyed. He wished he would have never watched it. Ben felt afraid for the first time.

"Mom!!!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leia was asleep when an unknown source, a cry through the force, woke her up. Mara and Luke were asleep behind her. She began to look around and rummage through her purse.

"What's the matter sweetheart," asked Han, who was still awake and reading.

Leia turned to him.

"I have this horrible feeling." 

"Like what?"

"Like we didn't do something." 

"Look your worship, you probably feel like that because we left in such a hurry. But I took care of everything, trust me."

"Did we lock up?"

"Yes we locked up."

"Did I turn off the coffee??"

"No, I did."

"Did we close and lock up the ships?"

Han shook his head. "That's it! We forgot to close up the ships that's it."

Leia sighed in relief and sat back down. But something and she didn't quite know what, stopped her from being satisfied at that answer. She shook her head and sighed.

"No, Han, that's not it."

Han shrugged with a grin. "Come on, Princess. What else could we be forgetting??"

Leia sat up in her chair when it finally hit her.

"BEN!!!!!"


	3. Nothing to be Afraid of

Ben took his sled and went straight to the top of a dune that faced the family homestead.

He took a breath before kicking the sled over. He flew down the sand slope.  
He landed right at the entrance of the homestead. He laughed. That was sure fun!!

Anyway, now back to being a darksider.

He got the light saber that uncle Luke had given him and took it out. They had picked out the crystal together. That was before Uncle Luke started mistrusting him.

He grabbed it and began to bleed it, focusing on all the fear and hatred that his family brought him.

Just then, the lightsaber cracked in his hand. Surly this didn't happen to normal darksiders!! What kind of a darksider was he that he couldn't bleed a crystal properly?? Would it still work in his lightsaber?? Ben put it in and turned it on. He screamed because it burnt his hand. He turned it off. He needed an exhaust port.

This was not a good idea.  
\----------------------------------------------  
Leia had tears in her eyes, still shook up at the fact that they had left Ben behind.

She had been almost completely hysterical.  
Mara and chewie stood near her comforting her.

The droids on the ship were fetching her water.  
'We left him behind!! We forgot him oh how could we," Leia cried, wiping her cheeks again.  
"The captain is doing everything he can," One of them said. "Your holo transmissions are still out of order."  
"Leia we'll try and call as soon as we land I'm sure everything's alright," Mara said.  
Leia trembled.  
"How could we do this?"

Chewie said something in wookie to reassure her.

Personally he thought Ben could stand to learn a lesson.  
"We just miscounted that's all," Han said. Even he didn't really know what to say. Han agreed with Chewie about him needing a lesson.

  
"What kind of mother and jedi am I??"

Luke tried to help but to little avail. "Hey if it makes you feel any better I forgot my lightsaber!!!"

Mara, Chewie, Leia, and Han stared at Luke with disgust.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now night on tantoonie, the double suns hat set. "Five different homesteaders on this one crummy planet gone, and they all told me from their own mouths!!"  
Palpatine, aka Darth Sidous was sitting in his ship with his apprentice Darth maul. He was now clothed in his red clothing with a hood.

They were parked in the middle of the desert, looking at all the empty homesteads that were just asking to be robbed.  
"Yeah, it's almost too easy, Master!"

"I've got this all figured out. All the homesteaders who aren't here have their droids and lights set on automatic timers to make it look like they are still home."

They watched as all of the lights came on and all of the different driods activied. It did almost look like someone was home but the sith lords were not fulled.

"It's the Solo-Skywalker-Organa house that's the prize. Leia is a friend of mine and she totally trusts me. I know that there's a lot of valuables in there."

"That's very G," Maul said.

"It's loaded with all the latest technologies, jedi holcons," Sidous said.

"Toys," Maul added.

"We are probably looking at some very fine jewelry from her mother queen amidala. Possible credit hoarde. Who knows?? Let's get to work. Lightsaber up?" Maul lifted it up and they clicked their light sabers. There was no stopping them!!!

So much for being a darksider, Ben had fallen asleep watching a non scary holo show called how the wookie stole christmas. He had wrapped his hand from getting it burned earlier.

Meanwhile Sidous slowly backed his ship to the homestead. As soon as it landed he and Maul got out the ramp. Ben meanwhile heard the landing ramp touch the ground and woke with a jolt!

"How should we get in??"

"Let's go to the back." Ben saw them moving towards the back entrance of the homestead. Maul pulled out his lightsaber to break the door down.

Ben ran to turn on all the homestead lights as fast as he could without even taking a breath!!! Just than, Maul and Sidous gasped. Maul nearly burned himself with his lightsaber!!

"You said they were gone!!"

Sidous was shocked and confused. "They were supposed to leave this morning!!!"

"Oh this is creepy let's get out of here!!" Both Sith lord's ran to their ship and were out of there. Ben hid under Han and Leia's bed shaking as he heard their ship taking off. Who were they??? What were they going to do???

Meanwhile, his family had just landed in naboo on the transport. They sped through the port to the holo transmitters, breezing past Lando wearing his best cape who had come to greet them. "But I made a poster," he said.

Leia rushed to a booth were a young gungan was with all of the kids following her. "Excuse me, Miss, we have to make a comm link, it's an emergency," Leia said.

"Yousa impatienia," she said.

"Please it's am emergency our brother's home alone," Rose pleaded.

"Yousa rudsa," she said. Leia reached over and began try and yank it out of her hand. "I am usa the comm link."

"Just give us the comm link," Kaydal said.

"Han I'm going to call the jedi why don't book us a flight home. Mara here's our address book. You and Luke call everyone we know on our planet maybe someone can help us."

"Whosa theresa?" The gungan who was on the other end was very confused of what was going.

"Oh hello? oh sorry she'll have to call you back," Leia said before hanging up.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben was under the bed for almost thirty minutes before he finally said.

'This is ridiculous. Only a wimp would hide under the bed. And I can't be a a wimp. I'm a darksider and the man of the homestead!!"

Ben marched out of the homestead.

"HE!! I'm not afraid anymore. I'm Kylo Ren. I said I'm not afraid anymore. Do you hear me I'm not afraid anymore."

Just than, Rey, dressed in a black hood and dress came walking near him dragging what looked like to be a double bladed lightsaber!! She was smaller than him but seemed to tower over him.

This was definitely something to be afraid of!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," screamed Ben as he ran back in the homestead. He kept screaming even after he got inside, running all the way back to the main bedroom.

He ran back under the bed and planned on staying there this time. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Leia called the jedi temple comm link, in hopes that someone could check on Ben in case they couldn't book a flight. A young jedi picked it up.

"Jedi temple, this is Asoka Tano. How may we assist you?" Leia didn't waste any time.

"Ok hi look I'm calling from Naboo my son Ben is home alone on the planet Tatoonie. Our comm links and holograms there. I'd like it if someone could come over to our house to tell him that we are coming home to get him."

Asoka hesitated before saying; "This sounds like a family crisis. Let me connect you with Obi Wan Kenobi, our family crisis Jedi."

"Wait what?? No, it's not a family crisis!!" But she didn't listen to her. 

Ashkoa tapped on the wall. "Obi? Can you pick up?? There's a lady on hold, she sounds kinda hyper!!"

Obi Wan picked up his comm link from the next room over.

"Hello General Kenobi speaking." 

Leia decided to start the whole story over. "This is Senator Leia Organa, I am calling from Naboo. I have a son who's home alone." Surely he would listen to her!!

Not even Obi Wan seemed to listen to her. "Well Senator, has the child been involved in a violent altercation with a drunken or dark side wielding member of the immediate family?"

"Wait what?? No," she said. "My father died way before he was even born you should know that!!" 

"Has he been involved in a house hold accident??"

"I don't know, I sure hope not."

"Has the child injested any poison and/or has any other object has become lodged in his throat."

Leia was getting really frustrated. "No he's just home alone!! And I'd like someone to go over to our homestead and see that he's alright just to check on him!! This is our most desperate hour!! Help me Obi Wan Kenobi, you are my only hope!!

"You want us to fly all the way out there just to check on him??"

"YES!!!!"

"Let me connect you back with Askoka."

"What no, they just transferred me to you!! Oh please don't hang up," Leia cried. But he already had.

"Asoka??"

"Yeah???"

"Hyper senator is on your comm link!" 

Leia began to cry.

She turned to her kids. "Any luck??"

They shook their heads."Nope," Rose sadly said. "Coudn't get anybody."

"Mara???" The red haired Mara shook her head.

"Sorry Leia nothing." 

Leia turned back to the comm link. "Come on someday pick up. PICK UP!!!"

"Oh hi Senator Leia," Asoka said.

"Okay look. I'm calling from Naboo. I have a son who's home alone on tanootine and I-"

"Alright senator, we'll send somebody to check on him."

\-----------------------------------------

Ben was still hiding in the bed when he heard another big knock on the door. He shook in fear. He buried himself deeper under the blankets and prayed to the force that they would just go away, whoever they were!!! He didn't want to encounter the robbers or become Rey's next victim!!

Qui Gon Gin knocked several more times before giving up. He picked up his comm link. "There is nobody home, homestead looks secure. Tell them to use the force and count their kids again!!"

\----------------------------------------------------------

Han stood at the ticket counter very frustrated.

'I can't belive that you can't bump someday or ask somebody-"

"I'm sorry but there's no way i can do that," Eirate, the young blonde ticket counter woman said.

"Is there a way like if you ask someone maybe pull them aside and explain the situation??"

"I wish I could but I can't."

Leia came running over. "They are sending a jedi to the homestead to check on Ben."

"Good that's a relief. Everything here is booked."

"Nothing to Tantoonie??"

"Nothing to Tantoonie, Hosian Prime, Hoth you name it!!"

Leia turned to Han. "What about a Lando's ship???" 

"In the shop." Leia sighed. "Of course it is." 

"The only thing they have is a booking for all of us two days from day," Han said.

Leia was horrified. "No, but that's two whole days where anything can happen," Leia cried.

"Your worship, the kids are exhausted, Chewie is exhausted there's nothing more we can do at this transport. Now I say we call the jedi again at Lando's place and this time they can get back to us!!"

"Han call me Leia!! Ben is all by himself I'm not leaving unless it's on a ship back to naboo."

"Look we are doing everything we can," Eirte interjected. 

"Now if you stay perhaps something will open up."

Leia looked at Han. "Ok yes, I'll wait."

It was hard for Leia to watch as her family left but she was confident she was doing the right thing. For Ben.


	4. Close Encouters of the Rey Kind

The next day Ben showered up and dress in his darkside clothes. He wore gloves to hide his burnt hand. He was gonna go to the store and pick up something that he needed for the exhaust port of his lightsaber. He curled his hair, put on Kaydals' eyeliner and out he went. He looked as scary as ever and he liked it like that.

Before he left he used to the force to completely trash Hux's room as revenge for dumping on him. Even though he wasn't here anymore. He flicked his hand and everything went flying around all at once. The pictures of his girlfriend the magazines of the twi'leks in bikinis everything. Ben also snatched up his credits since he didn't know where Leia or Han had left theirs.

Sactus crumb escaped, while laughing as always but Ben didn't really give him any mind.

Ben marched out of the homestead like he had just conquered the galaxy. Well today tatoonie tomorrow the galaxy!!

Just then he noticed something odd that made him do a double take.

There was a fancy looking ship parked at the neighbors homestead. He knew it wasn't theirs. "I thought Jacen's family was supposed to to go Sacif," Ben said. But he shrugged it off and went along his way.

Meanwhile Sidous was playing with all the toys under the tree and ate all their portions while Maul went ham. There wasn't one piece of furniture that wasn't destroyed.

The homestead was in shambles with stuff either destroyed or stolen. The family would come home to a shock.

"For one of the supposedly great sith lord burglars, you think you could keep it down in there!!"

Just then the comm link started to beep. Someone was calling in. Both of them froze.  
"Hey this is Han Solo if you can give me a call back. I'm calling from my friend's house in Naboo." Maul listened very interested.

"Sheev, was that the Solo-Skywalker-Organa house we were at last night?"

"Uh yeah why??"

"Well you are right. They are gone."

Sidous grinned with his rotten teeth as he continued to eat their food. "See, I knew they were!!"

"Well let's come back tonight!!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben walked into the store and picked up the first exhaust port he saw. He wanted to get out as fast as he could because of all of the riff raff that were sometimes in town. He took it over to the woman who was running the store.

"Excuse me but does this work for lightsabers?" She looked at it and then shrugged. "I'm not a force user so I don't know."

"Well can you find out please?"

She turned to the rodian who was helping her run the store.

"Do you know anything about force users and light sabers??"

The rodian shook his head. He and the lady began to argue a bit. "Why don't you just tell him yes so he'll buy it," she whispered to him.

Just then, the door opened and closed. Ben looked over and then froze in fear. It was Rey!!! She was holding her staff and looked extra scary. She had a cut on her arm that was bleeding rather badly. She picked up bandages and then placed them on the counter. She looked over at Ben with a stare that sent shivers down his spine.

Heart pounding, Ben slowly backed up.

"Son, you have to pay for that!!"

But Ben was too afraid to listen to anything she said. Rey, dressed in her black robes started at him without blinking. She really looked like she could have killed all those people!!! He dashed out of the store, forgetting he had an unpaid for product.

"Shoplifter," cried the rodian who had been helping him Ben froze as everyone in Mos Eisley turned to look at him. Qui Gon Gin, who was still in the area charged at him. "Come here kid," he said. Ben, more scared than ever, ran through a crowd to make sure he lost him. He ducked around people and aliens of all kinds and luckily he lost him. Ben kept running until he had left the whole town behind.

Even though he hadn't meant to steal the part, he still felt bad about it. He felt real guilt, the first he felt since making his family become one with the force.

"Maybe I don't want to be a darksider," Ben thought to himself.

But he wasn't good at anything else (Luke made sure to tell him that) so what else could he be?? He sadly walked in the sand with his head looking to the ground.

Maul, the real darksider, was up to no good. He was using his lightsaber to carve something in the middle of the homestead they had just robbed. When he was done he turned of his blade and immediately started laughing. Maul laughed the whole way back into the ship. Palptine closed up the ramp and the ship began to move slowly above the ground. 

Palpatine noticed right away and asked him what happened. "What's so funny? What are you laughing at??" Maul didn't answer his Master as he sat down in his seat.

Finally Sidous realized what it was that was ticking his apprentice so much. "You did it again, didn't you??" Maul just smiled his crazed smile to confirm it.

"You made another big m with your lightsaber didn't you?" Sidous was beyond annoyed.

"Look I've told you hundreds of times!! Don't do it. Why do you do it??"

"Sheev, it's our calling card."

"Calling card," Palpatine said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm Darth Maul!! We are two of the greatest sith lords and we deserve to leave one!!"

"You're sick you know that?? You are sick. And stupid too."

"I'm not either of those," Maul argued.

"Maul, real sith lords don't need the publicly!! Plus I can't risk my cover getting blown."

"Don't tell me what to do," Maul snapped at his master.

Meanwhile, they didn't see that Ben was in the path of their ship until it was almost too late.

"WATCH OUT," Palpatine screamed as he narrowly avoided Ben. Ben screamed and ducked down in the sand. They parked their ship and opened up the ramp. Ben saw a deformed old man with black and red robes and an alien with black robes with crazy looking tattoos and markings. Who were those guys??? Ben knew he didn't like them.

"Hey kid, you'd better watch out for traffic," Palpatine screamed at Ben. Ben nodded, just wanting to get home already.

"Yeah santa hutt doesn't visit the funeral homes or give gifts to force ghosts," Maul added. Ben still stayed silent.

"Ok, ok. Merry Christmas. The old man smiled at Ben with his rotten teeth. Just then, Ben realized where he'd seen those teeth before!! This man was senator Palpatine, his mom's boss. Was he one who had tried to break in last night???

Ben gasped and froze. He began to walk quickly away trying his best to hide how scared he was. Sheev was suspicious right away.

"What's wrong," Maul asked Palptine.

"I don't like how that younging looked at me. He's got the force and I think he's on to us."

"Have you ever seen him before??" 

"I saw at least a hundred kids this week, but his force signature is familer."

"Well let's follow him and see where he lives." The waited a while and then slowly began to follow Ben. The shuttle hovered above the ground. Of course Ben could feel like something wasn't right. Ben turned around and saw that they weren't leaving. Of course they pretended to not look at him as they followed him. Ben tried to ignore them as he kept walking but soon realized that they were gonna just keep following him. With that in mind he broke out into run. He would hide in Ben Kenobi's house until it was safe. Sidous and Maul noticed that he had picked up his pace.

"See I knew something was wrong," Sheev said to Maul. I knew he looked at me weird. Why would he run???" The put the stuttle at a faster speed. Ben ran with all this strength to out run them. He ran into Ben Kenobi's house. He was the man who had taught his grandfather and uncle. He knew he'd be safe there. For once he was grateful for the light side of the force. Maybe he did have enough light in him. He slid onto the sand and ran in, closing the door behind him. The shuttle hovered above the old homestead, circling it a few times.

"You think he went in there??"

"I'm not going in old Kenobi's house."

"Me neither, Let's beat it!!!" The shuttle took off, flying in directions unknown. Ben took off to get back to his house.

"When those guys come back I'm gonna be ready for them."

Maul and Sheev were perplexed to find that the homestead was jumping with activity when they got back. They flew their ship and then landed it right near the homestead. They got out on the landing ramp to see what was going on. All of the lights were on.

There were sounds of music and laughter. Shadows from the people were dancing around to the music. They didn't get too close for fear of being seen.

Maul looked at Sheev confused. "Did they come back or something??"

"From Naboo??"

Both of them stood, unsure of what to do. They stood listening to the music for a second.

"We'll lets get out here before someone sees us. I'm sure they'll be gone by tomorrow at least." They got back up the ramp and then flew their shuttle out of there.

Ben watched them leave from the steps of the homestead and smiled to himself. He used the farm droids to fool them. It had been fairly easy to program them to dance along with the music. He got them!! If only his family could see this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au/crossover that probably no one else has thought of. This is going to be my Christmas fanfic for reylo this year I will try and update at least once a week. I hope it's not too cringe. Enjoy and leave a comment if you please.


End file.
